


Ne cherche plus l'amour, il est la (Don't look for love anymore, it's there)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Daiki knew what he wanted, he had always known and had always acted according to it.During the past few months thought, no matter how hard he tried, he kept lacking time to do what he wanted, and it had been going on too long, so much that from time to time during the day he got the incredible wish to scream his frustration out loud.





	Ne cherche plus l'amour, il est la (Don't look for love anymore, it's there)

Daiki knew what he wanted, he had always known and had always acted according to it.

During the past few months thought, no matter how hard he tried, he kept lacking time to do what he wanted, and it had been going on too long, so much that from time to time during the day he got the incredible wish to scream his frustration out loud.

When he and Ryosuke had decided to move in together he had been happy, like he had never been in his whole life.

They had slowly built a routine, they had slowly grown accustomed to each other’s rhythms and habits, until they had met half-way and had found themselves in a situation that for many weeks Daiki could’ve easily called heavenly.

Then their schedules had become impossible, stealing room to their time together, and that was a major issue.

They got back home at night completely exhausted, and Daiki couldn’t feel anymore that familiarity and warmth he used to get by being home with Yamada.

It was like he felt cold all the time, and he had grown tired of it.

That day, his mood wasn’t at his best.

He had gotten up early for an interview with the BEST, leaving Ryo home sleeping, without getting a chance to say goodbye to him.

After a quick lunch he had met Yuto with Yuya at the NHK’s studios for the monthly filming for the Shounen Club, and he had had only a few minutes to call his boyfriend, telling him he was going to be home for dinner and then having to hang up in a rush, without having time to ask what he was doing and what were his plans for the day.

He had reached his limit.

Soon he was going to have a mental breakdown, he was going to tear that veil separating his private life from his work and he was going to tell them all to hell.

He breathed in deeply, trying to cool down.

It wouldn’t have been professional, he had to admit, showing himself in such a state in front of the cameras.

He tried to put his best smile just in time to reach the stage and just went with the flow.

He kept his mind busy for the next hours, trying his best to get distracted and not think about his boyfriend at home, and the fact that it was the only place in the world he would've wanted to be right now.

But he smiled and held on.

He couldn’t help it, after all.

 

~

 

“I'm home!” he yelled, getting inside and closing the door behind his back right away, as if he was afraid to be sucked back into the outside world.

He waited for a reply that didn’t come, but he wasn’t particularly concerned.

He thought that Ryosuke must’ve been in the shower or something like that, and that he just hadn't heard.

He hanged his coat, took his shoes off and put his slippers on, then he headed toward the living room, starting to unbutton his shirt, anxious to take those clothes off and to wear those he put on at home.

“Ryo?” he called again. “Ryo, where have you...” when he got into the living room he froze, his eyes wide open.

“Welcome back.” his boyfriend said, walking toward him with a smile. “How was your day?” he asked then, with a voice so artificial that he sounded to Daiki like one of those housewives you see in movies from the fifties.

He smiled tentatively, confused.

“Good. It was good, I... Ryo, what’s all this?” he asked then, unable to focus.

The room was lit dimly by a few candles put in strategical spots, while the main light was off.

From then Arioka could see the table elegantly set, with china he didn’t even now they had.

Ryosuke stood in front of him, wearing only a light yukata, once of those he liked to wear home from time to time. he looked beautiful, so much that Daiki had troubles tearing his eyes off of him.

He tried to remember if he had forgotten some important date, but their anniversary had been a while ago and Ryosuke’s birthday was a few months away, and he couldn’t think about anything else.

The younger shrugged, still smiling to him.

“It had been a while since I’ve last had some time to spend home. And then I thought that we haven’t been spending much time together lately, and that you seem to be particularly stressed, so...” he pointed at the table. “I thought we could’ve done something different, hoping to get you to relax. Just a little.” he added, chuckling.

Daiki was starting to feel stupid for the way he kept staring at the table, but he couldn’t help it.

He wanted to hug Yamada, kiss him and never tear himself away from him, letting his lips putting down roots on his.

Not that he had ever had any doubt about their relationship, but this was one of those things reminding him why they were together, why he had fallen in love with him and had decided to spend the rest of his life with him.

“You’re right.” he said, finally smiling. “It’s really what I needed, it’s been a couple weeks from hell and...” he paused, shrugging as to say it didn’t matter, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and kissing him. “I love you, Ryo.” he murmured, managing to feel that warmth he had missed so much, the sensation of coldness long gone.

It was like all the frustration accumulated had disappeared for that simple gesture from Ryosuke, and he couldn’t help but being grateful to his boyfriend for having been able to understand so perfectly what he needed.

“Go change, now. I’ll start bringing everything to the table.” the younger ordered, heading toward the kitchen.

When Arioka got back he was welcomed by the scent of whatever was Ryosuke had cooked.

He went to sit at the table, his mouth watering.

“Did you really do all this on your own?” he asked, surprised.

Yamada, sitting next to him, shrugged.

“I was getting bored. And it’s fun, from time to time, playing the housewife, right?”

“Ah, it works for me, if you think it’s funny.” Daiki mocked him a little, smiling and leaning toward him, kissing his lips. “Itadakimasu!” he said then, grabbing his chopsticks and grabbing a piece of sushi.

“How is it?” Ryosuke asked, starting to eat as well. “You must’ve really been starving. It’s usually me who throws himself on food like that.” he pointed out.

Daiki chuckled and waited to have swallowed before replying.

“You’re right. But I was actually pretty hungry, and the sushi is delicious, and…” he shrugged. And I'm happy. Really happy, Ryo. I haven’t been feeling this good in a while.”

Ryosuke nodded, suddenly serious, as to say he could relate.

“I know. These past few weeks haven’t been easy on me either, we haven’t had much time to spend together. But, see? A night like this is enough already.”

His boyfriend smiled, sighing.

“You’re right. I need just this. What matters is that you’re with me.”

They kept eating quietly after that. Daiki was fascinated by the dinner, by how much food Yamada had actually made and how good it tasted.

Once they were done he fell back onto the backrest, making a cross with his arms, surrendering.

“That’s it. I can't take any more. If I were to eat something else, I think I could burst.” he said, and his boyfriend laughed.

“I'm sorry. It got a little out of hand, at some point.” he justified himself, putting the chopsticks down on the rice bowl and getting up, making as to pick up the dishes, but Daiki grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Wait.” he murmured. “Later, uh?” he said, pulling him closer.

Yamada smiled, allusive, nodded and went to sit on his lap, bringing his arms around his neck while the elder’s went around his waist.

Daiki leant over to kiss him, bringing his hands up to the yukata’s sash and slowly undoing the knot keeping it in place.

“Thank you for dinner.” he murmured in his ear, while his boyfriend’s mouth went to his neck. “And for being such a wonderful boyfriend.” he added, then he kissed him again and opened the yukata, letting his hands slip down his naked skin.

Yamada stopped kissing him, focusing on that touch. He lowered his head, closing his eyes while Daiki let the yukata fall down his shoulders and on the floor.

Then he grabbed under his legs, using all his strength to pick him up and bring him to the living room, making him fall with his back against the couch.

Ryosuke chuckled, shaking his head.

“You’re stronger than I’d give you credit for.” he made fun of him.

Daiki smiled.

“All sheer willpower.” he cut him short, then he brought his mouth on him, tracing imaginary patterns with his tongue on his throat and down.

Ryosuke stopped smiling and brought his hand behind his boyfriend’s head, caressing him slowly, leading his movements as the elder moved on his skin, using his teeth where he knew he was more sensitive, meanwhile getting rid of his own clothes.

When he tentatively brushed his hand on his cock Yamada bit his lip to hold back a moan, and Daiki couldn’t help but smile at that awkward attempt to keep it in.

He wrapped his mouth around him, sucking softly, bringing a hand up to the younger’s mouth, pushing for him to open his lips and brush his tongue around his fingers, making them wet, putting so much effort into it that Arioka suspected that it was all for his sake. It turned him on, after all, seeing him move that tongue and those lips so eagerly on him, so much that they both groaned when he pulled his fingers from him.

It didn’t last long, though; he brought them under his leg, moving to his buttock and then finally to his rim.

He started preparing him carefully, lingering longer than it was actually necessary, wanting to make him crave it.

He let go of his cock and let his tongue join his hand, finally hearing those moans he had been waiting for, that made him feel good, that made him feel he was the one making him moan, he was the one giving him that pleasure, and there was nothing better he could think of right now.

After a few minutes he got back on top of him, but apparently Yamada had other plans.

“Wait.” he said, his voice made hoarse by arousal, while he got up and stood in front of him, making him sit on the couch and straddling him. “Like this.” he murmured, moving his hips to feel the elder’s cock against himself.

Daiki licked his suddenly dry lips, nodding and then rushing to get inside of him, feeling he couldn’t take it anymore.

He felt breathless.

It didn’t matter how many times they had done that, it was a feeling which overwhelmed him every time, as if he wasn’t used to it.

Right now he couldn’t even remember what being cold meant, not in that house, not with Ryosuke’s body on and around his own, while he started moving slowly, propping himself up on his knees and pulling up, then sitting back down almost brutally, clenching his hands on his shoulder and looking at him, asking him to contribute.

Daiki, on his part, was more than willing to comply.

He put his feet on the ground, bringing his hands to Yamada’s legs and thrusting inside of him, meeting his body, forcing himself to keep his eyes open on that face twisted by pleasure, missing none of his expressions.

It was what he wanted.

To feel him so close, to feel like he belonged to him and feel like it was something he could get always, with no care for the veil separating the two irreconcilable parts of his life.

He didn’t want a part of his life where Ryosuke couldn’t belong, and that had been his mistake, because having him like this now, feeling him, he realized he couldn’t be without him and he didn’t want to.

He thrusted harder and deeper inside that body craving for his attentions, bringing a hand around his cock and stroking it fast, giving in to arousal and closing his eyes, clenching them, focusing only on Ryo’s voice calling his name, screaming it, asking more from him.

He opened his eyes again only when he felt he had reached his limit, and saw him coming between their bodies, rolling his head back and screaming, staying still for a moment only before collapsing against his boyfriend’s body.

Daiki slowed down for a moment, holding his hips so that he could still keep moving.

“I love you, Ryo.” he murmured in his ear, then he found a fast pace again, sinking inside of him harder until he recognized the familiar feeling telling him he wasn’t going to last any longer than this, and he brought his mouth to the younger’s neck while he came, clawing his legs.

He kept moving involuntarily for a while longer, then he let go against the backrest, Ryosuke still on top of him.

After a few more minutes of silence Yamada chuckled, pulling up and getting next to him, sighing out of satisfaction.

“We needed it, uh?” he asked, smiling.

Daiki chuckled too and nodded.

“Yes.” he confirmed. “We definitely did.”

He laid down on the couch, resting his head on Yamada’s lap, turning to press a kiss on his thigh before he closed his eyes.

“Want to do something else? Want to watch a movie?” the younger asked then, stretching toward the other end of the couch and retrieving the remote and a blanket, pulling the latter up to cover his boyfriend before turning the TV on.

Daiki could only groan, and he barely opened his eyes to check what was on screen before he closed them again, suddenly exhausted.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep with Ryosuke’s breathing in the background and his hand slowly caressing his head.

“I love you too, Daiki.” he thought he had heard and he smiled, unable to do anything else.

He didn’t feel cold, not anymore.

He fell asleep in his boyfriend’s embrace, and in that warmth that he could find nowhere else in the world.


End file.
